1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst composition and method for the oxidation of oxidizeable components of diesel engine exhaust, and more specifically to the treatment of such diesel exhaust to reduce the content of particulates and other pollutants discharged to the atmosphere.
2. Background and Related Art
As is well-known, diesel engine exhaust is a heterogeneous material which contains not only gaseous pollutants such as carbon monoxide ("CO") and unburned hydrocarbons ("HC"), but also soot particles which comprise both a dry, solid carbonaceous fraction and a soluble organic fraction. The soluble organic fraction is sometimes referred to as a volatile organic fraction ("VOF"), which terminology will be used herein. The VOF may exist in diesel exhaust either as a vapor or as an aerosol (fine droplets of liquid condensate) depending on the temperature of the diesel exhaust.
Oxidation catalysts comprising a platinum group metal dispersed on a refractory metal oxide support are known for use in treating the exhaust of diesel engines in order to convert both HC and CO gaseous pollutants and particulates, i.e., soot particles, by catalyzing the oxidation of these pollutants to carbon dioxide and water. One problem faced in the treatment of diesel engine exhaust is presented by the presence of sulfur in diesel fuel. Upon combustion, sulfur forms sulfur dioxide and the oxidation catalyst catalyzes the SO.sub.2 to SO.sub.3 ("sulfates") with subsequent formation of condensible sulfur compounds, such as sulfuric acid, which condense upon, and thereby add to, the mass of particulates. The sulfates also react with activated alumina supports to form aluminum sulfates, which render activated alumina-containing catalysts inactive. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,289 at column 1, line 39 et seq. Previous attempts to deal with the sulfation problem include the incorporation of large amounts of sulfate-resistant materials such as vanadium oxide into the support coating, or the use of alternative support materials such as a-alumina (alpha), silica and titania, which are sulfate-resistant materials.
The prior art also shows an awareness of the use of zeolites, including metal-doped zeolites, to treat diesel exhaust. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,581 discloses a filter for diesel exhaust, in which the exhaust is constrained to flow through the catalyst walls to filter the soot particles. A catalyst comprising a platinum group metal-doped zeolite is dispersed on the walls of the filter to catalyze oxidation of the soot to unplug the filter.
As is well-known in the art, catalysts used to treat the exhaust of internal combustion engines are less effective during periods of relatively low temperature operation, such as the initial cold-start period of engine operation, because the engine exhaust is not at a temperature sufficiently high for efficient catalytic conversion of noxious components in the exhaust. To this end, it is known in the art to include an adsorbent material, which may be a zeolite, as part of a catalytic treatment system in order to adsorb gaseous pollutants, usually hydrocarbons, and retain them during the initial cold-start period. As the exhaust gas temperature increases, the adsorbed hydrocarbons are driven from the adsorbent and subjected to catalytic treatment at the higher temperature. In this regard, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,231 which discloses (columns 5-6) the use of platinum group metal-doped zeolites as low temperature hydrocarbon adsorbents as well as oxidation catalysts.